Hunter in the Dark
by MalazanGirl
Summary: Margret Hue has gotten caught up with all the wrong people. Just when she gets comfortable with her new life, she falls in love...with the wrong person. What will Margret do? Bruce/OC, *Nolanverse* rated M just in-case


**So this is my first story! I did already have this first chapter up but I REWROTE IT so please even if you have read it reread it please or you will miss a bit.**

* * *

**Chapter One: **_**Scared of Shadows**_

My heels clicked on the slick sidewalk as I strode, taking long strides to avoid puddles that had filled parts of the pavement. I turned my head to look behind me, I could slightly make out the silhouette of a large looking person slowly getting closer to me, whether it be me being paranoid or some realization to pierce my scattered thoughts, his intentions were seemingly unfriendly. With a silent curse on my lips I turned to my right. This unfortunately was the entrance to a infamous Gotham dead-end alleyway, I turned around quickly only to see not only the fiend, but that he had made two friends. Suddenly, I remembered the gun in my right pocket of my raincoat hoping I would not have to use it but sliding both hands in my pockets and switching off the safety. Why had I not remembered until now? The grip of the weapon in my hand gave me a sense of hope. I pulled the gun out of my coat pocket and pointed the gun at the largest person, their advance towards me halted stopping a good ten feet in front of me. Little light illuminated the scene, I studied for any obvious weapons showing on any of them and breathed a silent sigh of relief, seeing none. They're only advantage one me was numbers. Three unarmed to one armed. _'This can't end good.'_ The man in the middle chuckled and then smiled.

"You won't shoot me," he took a step towards me his face turning serious. "Well…that is what your boyfriend said earlier today, and well I don't think you can hear him all the way down in hell." He laughed harshly.

I growled as I clicked the gun and tried to still the nervous shaking in my hands.

"Fine, fine." He said as he stepped back slightly with his arms raised to show that he was no threat. I relaxed slightly, only lowering the gun by fractions.

I don't like this man I hope he recognize that somehow. My eyes narrowed and I spoke my thought. "What do you want?"

He was quiet and I studied him, dark brown hair, straggly and shoulder length, tanned skin, and fit build. Some familiar held around him. _Crap_. This is Lucas's boss. He probably knew already about Lucas' murder...Lucas; I had loved him so much, for such a long time too..._Well to bad, it's in the past, it is surprising how fast I was found, though_. _This man in front of me definably knows what I did, why else would he have been following me? And What's with the negative thoughts now?'_

"Oh do you remember me?" _Damn, I must have let that realization show._

"Your Lucas's boss…But how did you find me so fast?" I let my thought be spoken. It might not be the smartest move to ask bluntly like that but I do really want answers. I put my gun back into my pocket this man could easily be the end of me, wouldn't want him or his friends to feel threatened in any way.

"Hmmm," He pondered. "Come with us," he gestured and looked back a forth to people with him. "And I will make sure to tell you _everything_." _'Everything? What does he mean everything? What else did Lucas lie about? Wait why hunt me down like this? Or, why spare my life to explain 'everything'? Killing me would be the most reasonable thing to do, I mean most these people do it for a living; without even a second thought! Ah, I am panicking! I need to calm down!'_

The man backed up some. "Will you need time to think it over? Surely it isn't hard decision; I am offering you a well needing explanation."

"No, an explanation is needed. I will comply."

"Good because we don't have much time." He motioned for me to follow him then turned around and walked out of the alley way his partners in suit. I followed him. I sighed. '_What have I gotten myself into?'_

I continued to follow Lucas's boss up the street, I used this time to identify the group. One girl, black hair curly, bobbed, and lean. The other was a man, short brown hair, he was taller than their supposed leader. _6'0?_ He was more lean also but built. He turned his head at me, I blushed an turned away. _'Why the sudden embarrassment?'_

"What is your name?" I asked the leader. "Call me Cardinal." I waited for any elaboration or maybe even the others would tell me their names. Realizing that no one was going to speak I tried to think of something else.

I observed a group of drunks all staggering and tumbling onto each other, climbing there way out of one of the many bars in this part of Gotham. I looked at Cardinal's back for lack of better intriguing scenery. _Why would they have any reason for them to take to be to where ever and explain? Oh my, what if they are taking me to a less open place and will kill me there where no one will ever find me?_

"Hey…are you okay?" the girl with black hair was at my side looking at me with a worried expression. I was surprised that one of Cardinal's companions was talking to me and didn't say anything. "It's okay nothing is going to happen to you I promise." She said with a small smile. I wanted to trust her but reason told me that this woman killed people for a living. Who could trust someone that does that? Her face saddened.

"I know, you think I'm horrible. Especially when your boyfriend was well with us…you've must have been so worried for him when he went on a contract."

"Yeah I guess." I said my voice slightly constricted. She looked at me confused and slightly hurt, then looked away.

"Even though what we do may sound horrible, some of the people are not. There is a lot more to it-"

"Emma!" Cardinal shouted making me and 'Emma' jump about a foot. '_Well found out her name.'_

"Sorry," Emma pouted then leaned towards me and whispered. "Daddy doesn't when I tell non members stuff about our work." Despite the darkness I could see her childish frown. _'Just how old is this girl? Wait. Daddy?'_

So far we had walked some blocks and past quiet a few common nightclubs. I wasn't nervous anymore just a bit tired I wish I could just crawl in bed and just relax. A strong feeling that someone was watching ripped me from my thoughts. I looked up and my eyes fell upon the other man working for Cardinal with brown hair he was looking at me. He looked away and I dismissed what had happened when we went into a loud night club.

Uhg, I really dislike these places; intoxicated sweaty people rubbing and touching each other was not my cup of tea. I looked at Emma. Her face was serious trying to ignore the dancing people. A man whistled at her and grabbed her wrist; she spun out of his embrace and some how knocked him down. Everyone too intoxicated to notice the man's misfortune. She looked at me and saw my amused smile and giggled herself.

We went into a room on the second floor. '_I didn't know clubs had more than one floor. I need to get out more.'_ The door was locked the door behind all of us. This room was way better lit then the rest of the building. There were four chairs in the room two on the right and two more across from those. Cardinal sat in the farthest chair from door on the right side. His daughter sat in the chair next to him and Mr. Brown haired guy sat on the left farthest from the door. Emma's dad motioned for me to sit down. I sat down in the plush chair, basically sinking into it. My nervous feelings were back and so were my questioning thoughts.

" ," Cardinal began "We've been watching you and it has come to my attention that you are ready. Especially after you murdered Lucas Bennington." He threw me a smile. I frowned. '_Wow, right to it. No beating around the bush. What does he mean by ready?'_

"Okay?" I drawled slowly.

"I'm about to make you a deal you can't refuse."

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think? Hope you liked it ^_^ any questions you have please message me!**


End file.
